Los afectos crecerán
by Angie Jb
Summary: "Historias dentro de la Historia". Con la idea de imaginar los "espacios vacíos" que supone la historia original, según mi perspectiva. "Los afectos crecerán" relata un momento decisivo para Stear y Patty...


**Los afectos crecerán**

**Historias dentro de la historia**

**Angie Jb / Angie Jaba**

**Abril 2010**

"_**La vida es un puñado de sueños y besos en la oscuridad… **_

_**Penas que encienden un sentimiento, y amores que renacerán..." **__**1**_

El vuelo de las amplias faldas de múltiples colores, lo rodeaban por doquier en un ir y venir de jóvenes frescas y sonrientes, al ritmo de las notas de la orquesta. Era el evento más esperado del año, ya que las rigurosas reglas se relajaban en una especie de tregua no oficial, nunca admitida por las monjas que intentaban estar omnipresentes en todos los rincones habidos en el salón y las áreas permitidas para festejar. Como sea, los jóvenes aprovechaban esa especie de licencia ampliamente. Era la ocasión de lucir las mejores galas, el momento de explorar las posibilidades de contacto y acercamiento con aquella chica que les había robado el sueño, con aquel chico que solo podían mirar de lejos, antes de que volverían a su veto original, una vez pasada la algarabía con carácter de carnaval. La música inundaba el lugar y las parejas de adolescentes danzaban con entusiasmo atravesando de lado a lado el gran salón del Colegio San Pablo, sin importar si llevaban o no el compás adecuado. Era la fiesta de primavera.

Aunque no era la primera fiesta de ese tipo a la que asistía, no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar. Realmente no tenía expectativas en particular ni esperaba nada extraordinario de la fiesta, aparte de un buen rato de diversión con su hermano y las chicas.

Y precisamente sin esperar nada encontró todo, tras un golpe calamitoso que ahora, le parecía providencial. En el suelo cegado por la falta de sus anteojos, se encontró de pronto con la mirada de esa chica que lo atrapó sin más. Nunca antes una joven lo había mirado así. Ella que al principio parecía tan perdida, tan temerosa y frágil, terminó regalándole una mirada tierna e intensa que lo dejó sin habla… esa fue su primera impresión.

Stear se prendó de ella de inmediato. La paz de Paty trascendió sin querer incluso su miedo, y la atracción mutua fue espontánea, suavemente gratificante.

Una fuerte sensación de pertenencia y calidez le inundó contundentemente el pecho, tanto que tuvo que respirar hondo para asumir que todo lo que ocurría, le ocurría precisamente a él. De su límpida mirada, Stear automáticamente saltó a sus labios temblorosos y delicados. Una sonrisa cargada de significados asomó radiante en ese rostro de niña, dándole la bienvenida abiertamente.

Conocerla había sido un regalo del cielo, ¿podría darse el lujo ahora de rechazarlo?... Era tan difícil tomar esta decisión, mientras mantenía el recuerdo latente de sus caricias tímidas al rozar su hombro cuando le arreglaba con premeditada lentitud su corbata, o cuando a solas lo abrazaba confiando plenamente en su cariño, dispuesta a vivir y amar sus locuras y desventuras cotidianas, y sus risas y sus goces todavía por explorar… o cuando le entregaba la vida en cada beso… Cuanto más lo pensaba, más cautivo se sentía del amor que le unía a Paty O´brian.

Stear se recostó en su cama con un libro abierto sobre el pecho, mirando fijamente el techo. Los recuerdos venían galopando a su mente, sin el menor esfuerzo… en especial el de aquel día…

Aquel día un nuevo proyecto de Stear los había llevado a la biblioteca del San Pablo. Después de saludar con una cercana pero respetuosa familiaridad a la hermana Olive, la severa encargada de la biblioteca del colegio, Paty y Stear se dirigieron sin preguntar a la sección de ciencias. Ambos conocían el recinto de memoria. Tras una breve discusión en voz baja, concordaron en los títulos requeridos, y cargaron con media docena de títulos de física y dinámica, hasta llegar a una de las mesas centrales más grandes y bien iluminadas. Uno a uno los voluminosos libros fueron distribuidos a todo lo largo de la mesa de madera de nogal. Los jóvenes se sentaron frente a frente y abrieron sus cuadernos para empezar a escribir y tomar las notas requeridas.

La hermana Olive los miraba de soslayo. Los exámenes bimestrales acababan de pasar, y después del tumulto que había colmado la biblioteca en los últimos días, aquello volvía a recobrar la tranquilidad que la religiosa se jactaba de mantener a toda costa. Después de media hora de trabajo ininterrumpido, solo roto por algunas breves preguntas de Paty a Stear para precisar algún dato importante, la hermana Olive empezó a relajar su vigilancia. Faltaban solo veinte minutos para que terminara su turno y cerrara las instalaciones por el resto del día. Veinte valiosos minutos que podía utilizar para actualizar todos sus registros en el pequeño despacho del fondo de la biblioteca, y por fin retirarse con el tiempo justo para descansar un rato antes de la cena en el comedor general.

La hermana miró su reloj con impaciencia sin moverse un milímetro. No debía dejarlos y correr el riesgo de que llegara la madre superiora y los encontrara solos, sin un ojo avizor. Entonces para su tranquilidad, Paty terminó de escribir y cerró su cuaderno. Stear aún proseguía su labor, sumido en la lectura de uno de los más voluminosos tratados que habían sustraído de los libreros. Paty se incorporó y con los libros consultados en brazos fue recorriendo en sentido inverso sus pasos para depositar cada volumen en el lugar que le correspondía. Mentalmente la hermana Olive agradeció a la chica el gesto, no todos tenía esa atención. Solo con sus notas en los brazos, Paty volvió a la mesa donde estaba Stear y susurró una breve despedida. Stear levantó la vista de su libro y sonrió fugazmente para volver a retomar su lectura con rapidez. Paty contestó con otra sonrisa y se dirigió con calma a la salida de la biblioteca.

_**Gracias hermana Olive, con su permiso**_

_**Bien señorita O´brian… puede usted retirarse**_

Paty desapareció por el largo pasillo exterior y sus pasos suaves resonaron hasta perderse a lo lejos. Stear no daba señales de terminar su lectura.

_**Joven Cornwell, ¿le importa si lo dejo un momento a solas? Debo hacer unos reportes pero estoy en el siguiente cubículo por si requiere algo…**_

_**Si, si hermana Olive… casi termino – **_contestó Stear sin levantar la vista del cuaderno en el que garabateaba ecuaciones con rapidez.

La hermana Olive se detuvo en seco por un momento. A cualquier otro estudiante, esa respuesta distraída le hubiera costado una reprimenda por la falta de respeto implícita, pero Stear… él parecía estar naturalmente en otro mundo. "_**Estos chicos listos siempre son iguales**_" pensó mientras tomaba sus cuadernos y se dirigía a su pequeño despacho oculto en un rincón al fondo de la biblioteca.

Tres minutos después, el último libro consultado ocupaba su sitio en el estante correspondiente. Stear con su cuadernillo bajo el brazo salió de la biblioteca con calma y empezó a caminar despreocupado por el largo y desierto pasillo. Los añejos arcos señoriales proyectaban un juego de sombras y claroscuros atenuados por la luz diurna que entraba por los ventanales. De pronto, una pequeña mano se posó delicadamente en su brazo. El se volvió sobresaltado para descubrir la mirada nerviosa y expectante de Paty.

Stear sonrió un poco apenado y levantando su mano acarició levemente la mejilla de la joven.

_**Me esperaste Paty**_

_**Si… **_

Las lúgubres paredes de esa antigua construcción parecieron recobrar color y luz, cuando repentinamente Paty se paró de puntas, recargando su mano tímida aunque firme en el pecho del joven, para luego dejar en la mejilla de un sorprendido Stear un beso delicado y pausado. El mundo se volcó sobre él y su corazón se enardeció con la suave caricia de los labios de Paty sobre su piel. Su suave contacto inició un camino de calor creciente en todo su cuerpo, marcando sus sentidos interminablemente.

Stear tomó a Paty por la cintura arrastrándola hacia uno de los pilares cercanos a la pared. Entre las sombras y sin mediar una palabra ni pedir permiso, Stear tomó el mentón de Paty y se acercó lentamente a sus labios temblorosos para beber con avidez su amoroso aliento.

Su primer beso. Stear sonrió alejándose un poco de los labios de Paty… por breves segundos intercambiaron miradas profundas y calladas.

_**Te amo Paty**_… - murmuró él sosteniendo su mano con extremo cuidado

_**Lo sé…**_ \- contestó Paty sonriendo, perdida sin remedio en sus ojos brillantes

Al fondo del corredor, el sonido de una puerta cerrándose los sacó de su ensoñación en un segundo. Stear levantó sus notas del suelo, inmediatamente tomó la mano de Paty, y atravesaron el último portal justo a tiempo para escapar de la pertinaz vigilancia de la hermana Olive, quién salía de la biblioteca.

No pararon hasta llegar a uno de los árboles más frondosos del enorme jardín del Colegio, donde se miraron uno al otro con los rostros enrojecidos por el esfuerzo, soltando al unísono una carcajada divertida y cómplice.

Los nervios afloraron en los jóvenes, conscientes de que nada volvería a ser igual.

_**Paty… mi hermosa novia Paty…**_

_**¡Oh Stear…!**_

El sonido de unas campanillas llegó hasta ellos con urgente reclamo. Se ganarían un reporte si no se marchaban ahora mismo a sus habitaciones.

_**Tengo que irme ahora Stear, aunque no quisiera… la hermana Margaret no tardará en dar su ronda y ya todos se dirigen a los dormitorios…**_

Stear no dejaba de acariciarla intensamente con su dulce mirada

_**No podré dormir mucho el día de hoy linda…**_

_**Ni yo**_ – contestó ella con un rubor intenso en sus mejillas

Paty apretó suavemente la mano de Stear para retirarse, pero él no la soltó reteniéndola firmemente. Con discreción, acarició el dorso de su pequeña mano con su pulgar, y musitó quedamente entornando sus ojos, sin acercarse más de lo imprescindible…

_**Me gustó mucho tu labio inferior…**_

Paty agachó la cabeza automáticamente. Stear se inclinó un poco para ver su expresión. La plena sonrisa enamorada y feliz de la chica fue justo la respuesta que él buscaba.

"_**Hay tardes de fuego, hay notas perdidas**_

_**Hay pétalos muertos, palabras vencidas" **__**1**_

De vuelta al presente, Stear sonreía humedeciéndose los labios por el recuerdo de aquel primer beso y de todos los que se sucedieron a hurtadillas, en cada rincón de esa bendita biblioteca del Colegio San Pablo.

La imagen angustiada de Paty se proyecto de pronto frente a él. Volver al presente era demasiado duro, pero Stear no podía ocultarse en el ayer por más tiempo. Es cierto. Ir a la guerra parecía un disparate definitivamente, pero para él no lo era, no del todo.

La guerra era una estupidez enorme y sin sentido. En un mundo racional, la solución a los conflictos debiera estar en otro rango, en el de las mentes claras y los corazones pensantes, en el del resguardo de la fe, en el reconocimiento de la sinrazón del poder por poder, en el bien común, en el honor… Pero en la realidad, esa llanera posibilidad de encontrar una vía pacífica para resolver ese diabólico conflicto, se había tornado en un imposible, una utopía. Y esa cruda realidad era el llanto de miles de inocentes en Europa, que clamaban justicia y ayuda a todo aquel que quisiera escuchar. No podía hacer oídos sordos a la afrenta de una Europa que agonizaba en un grito de dolor, ni permanecer indiferente, como un simple espectador más. Lo que estaba ocurriendo era en sí, un cruel y penoso agravio para la humanidad entera. Quería ayudar, quería consolar, quería… No… Stear no quería matar a nadie… pero ¿qué otra opción había para detener a ese desquiciado alemán, presa de un ciego afán inquisidor que degollaba historias y desaparecía familias enteras de un plumazo. No podía permanecer impávido, no podía.

Fue duro decidir esto, a sabiendas de la herida que ocasionaría a su familia, a todos a su alrededor. Por su puesto, él esperaba volver sano y salvo, entero, tratando de mantener intacto su espíritu para continuar. Pero las probabilidades eran muy remotas, lo sabía muy bien. El mismo sentía miedo y zozobra… Y de cualquier modo iría. Deseaba fervientemente que pudieran comprender sus razones, que no lo culparan, ni lo odiaran si algo pasaba y no volvía de su auto infligida separación.

Correr hacia el fuego enemigo, hacia una muerte segura no era el plan que tenía de vida, definitivamente no. Hacer pedazos a su familia no era su intención, pero la decisión estaba tomada. Estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por esa convicción, aunque le dolía en el alma. El se llevaría a todos en su corazón, para paliar la soledad en la que ya estaba envuelto antes de partir.

La guerra era un juego de sufrimiento y una serie de desencuentros llenos de agonía, todavía sin siquiera llegar al frente. Miles de soldados partían con esos sentimientos calados muy hondo, dejando hijos, padres, esposas. Pocos podrían volver. Demasiado pocos… ¡qué infame tortura!

Las palabras de Albert resonaron en su mente otra vez… "_**La decisión debe ser solamente tuya., por sobre todas las cosas, no traiciones tus principios y tu manera de pensar. Respétate, los seres que te aprecian entenderán y sus afectos por ti crecerán… porque el respeto engendra amor en quién lo practica**_"… El silencio que siguió a las palabras de Albert cayó sobre Stear como una certera flecha sobre un blanco. Primero, debía ser honesto consigo mismo, y lo sabía de antemano. Las palabras de Albert solo confirmaron lo que su conciencia le venía repitiendo desde hacía meses. Y desde el fondo de su ser, desde el estómago y desde el corazón, sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

El día de su partida se estaba acercando inexorablemente. Pasar los días previos con Paty se había vuelto casi imposible. Ella no hacía sino llorar. Archie le había suplicado de mil maneras que desistiera de su idea. Pero Stear estaba listo para partir, y sin avisar a nadie empezó a prepararse sorteando en soledad, el miedo que crecía en su interior. El miedo a no volver, a no besarla otra vez, a no abrazar a su familia otra vez.

Horas antes en la estación de tren, había despedido veladamente a Candy, que marchaba a Nueva York a encontrar su destino… Ahora se prepararía para una nueva despedida.

Ya entrada la noche se incorporó de su cama y salió de su habitación y de la mansión con rumbo muy claro. Meditabundo, condujo su viejo automóvil hasta llegar al edificio de departamentos donde vivía Paty.

Se estacionó justo en frente, bajo su ventana y se arrellanó en el asiento de su automóvil, cubriendo sus piernas con una gruesa manta de lana. La nieve caía continuamente sobre la calle y el frío solo era comparable al que se llevaba en su alma. La silueta de la joven reflejada en su ventana, iba y venía preparándose para dormir hasta que, por un momento que se tragó la eternidad, ella se detuvo oteando el horizonte nocturno, aferrando una de las cortinas con su mano. Por un momento Stear deseó que Paty lo hubiera descubierto. Pero lentamente la cabizbaja joven soltó las cortinas y desapareció en la profundidad de la habitación.

El corazón de Stear que había perseguido su sombra por todo el lugar, quedó vacío cuando finalmente ella apagó la luz. Stear se abrazó a si mismo tratando de darse calor con el grueso abrigo y su manta, mientras se disponía a pasar parte de la noche lo más cerca de Paty que le fuera posible.

Lo posible… Si fuera posible, la llevaría con él. Si no fuera tan injusto para ella, le habría pedido que se casaran antes de partir, la habría hecho su mujer, se habría entregado totalmente a ella... Y quizás entonces no hubiera tenido el corazón para marcharse…

Las lágrimas corrían continuamente por el rostro de Stear mientras se despedía largamente de su eterna novia, colgado de su sonrisa, pendiente de su abrazo…

_**Me dueles Paty… me dueles en todo mi ser linda… ojalá puedas comprender que me voy amándote como nunca… **_

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios para murmurar con tristeza profunda…

_**Adoro tu labio inferior, amor mío…**_

"_**Hay mil canciones detrás de un te quiero, ternura en un amanecer**_

_**Luces que bajan cuando estás lejos, y brillan porque has de volver…" **__**1**_

**Notas del autor ****J**

Este es mi décimo minific a partir de la historia de Candy dentro de lo que he llamado "Historias dentro de la historia". En "Los afectos crecerán", los subtítulos marcados en azul fueron tomados de la letra de la canción "Momentos" (1) de Noel Schajris. El resto del relato es inédito, cualquier semejanza con otros fic o relatos de Candi, es mera coincidencia. Se presenta en la Guerra Florida 2010 por primera vez como participación especial en Albertmanía

Me gustaría saber su opinión en a_velardediaz .mx

¡Hasta pronto!

**Angie Velarde**

**Historias dentro de la historia. LOS AFECTOS CRECERÀN…**

Angie Velarde, abril 2010 – Guerra Florida

a_velardediaz .mx

1\. Subtítulos tomados de canción "Momentos" de Noel Schajris


End file.
